With the advent of a space station with long-term human occupation as well as prospective extended duration spacecraft missions, the need for a simple and reliable yet powerful source of energy for consumption by a space station or spacecraft has been recognized.
Current energy sources employed to power existing space vehicles of the aforementioned variety include solar-powered apparatus as well as nuclear energy devices, all of which may be inherently hampered by insufficient energy production or dangers associated with radiation generated by the nuclear reactor assembly.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have available a device or apparatus for generating a clean, product which would find utility in powering a device, which device could provide necessary power in a space vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to generate hot hydrogen to run a power-generating device.
Another object of the present invention is a method of generating hot hydrogen in a reactor vessel utilizing a safe and efficient chemical reaction.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows.